This specification relates to access and control of networked devices.
Conventional security systems can include one or more security cameras and/or one or more sensors positioned at different points of a security system location, e.g., a home or office. Some conventional home security systems use a public switched telephone network (PSTN) to transmit alerts to an authorized call service provider using dual-tone multi frequency (DTMF) signaling. A live operator at the call service provider services incoming alarms, e.g., by calling the police. Additionally, in some security systems, the cameras, sensors, or other devices communicate with an access point using wireless signals.